


The Gift of Gay

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work, xmas - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Boypussy, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, Jock - Freeform, Jock Straps, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest, boys, family love, pedo, sissy jock, sudden change, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly the Conner family is gay... Don't worry about how just enjoy their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title looks like the "Gift of Gold" but it is a completely different story

It was a wonderful Xmas eve my sons were excited about getting their presents. I love seeing my family happy, since my wife died the only thing on my mind was making my boys happy. Jake the oldest (15) was the jock of the family, if there was a sport, he was in it, the boy was muscular like any jock would be at his age. Ronny (13) was a book worm, he studied all the time, that was why he needed glasses, he was skinny but not lanky, for a bookworm he was buff. Pete (12) is the tech geek, if it has anything to so with technology he’ll know about it. Like Ronny, he was skinny but again not lanky but not muscular either. He still had some baby fat to work off. Then there was Kenny, my youngest (10) he still looked like he was eight... He looks so much like his mother... 

At night, as everyone slept a strange shadowy figure left a pink present under the tree, that simply read, “To the Conner family”

-Xmas morning-

Everyone opened their presents with excitement, until they got my joke gift, xmas print jockstraps. The look on their faces was worth it. As all the unwrapping came to a close and we started to cleaning up, Kenny came to me with a pink gift, that I didn’t buy. 

“Who is this for daddy?” he asked, I could see in his eyes he hopping it was for him. 

“I really don’t know,” I said truthfully. Maybe one of the boys got it and didn’t want to say anything, so I guess I’ll just go along with it. But why pink?

“Maybe it’s from santa.” I said playing along. “it says it’s for the whole family.” I wonder what the boys got us. I guess they wanted us to open it together. So we did, untying the pink ribbon- 

*Boom*

The whole room was filled with pink gas- but as quickly as appeared, it vanished with out a trace... Even before we could open the window. 

“I guess it was a joke gift,” I said a bit confused. 

“Like our jockstraps?” Laughed Jake.

I stopped in my tracks and thought for a moment... My head felt fuzzy but when Jake brought up the jockstraps I wondered how they would look in them. We are all guys here, I thought. It would be a hoot. And it is a little hot in here. 

“Oh yeah,” I said trying to sound casual, “that reminds me, I didn’t even see you guys try them on.” I paused wondering if they would do it. There was a short pause and the boys agreed to model them for me. I don’t understand why I was so happy they agreed. 

First up was Jake, he walked out in a light blue and white jock, I could tell he was hard or at least getting hard under the fabric. He wore socks with a snow motif on it to match the strap. He flexed as he passed... he even flexed his ass muscle...

“Nice ass son.” I said without thinking, I was about to take it back, but instead of getting mad he blushed... It was so cute. He sat by me when he was done with his show. 

Next was Ronny, I guess they’re going by age. The boy walked out and my jaw dropped, He was busting out of his red and white jock. I didn’t know my son had gotten so... so big! he was almost 11 inches from my guess (I’m only 8 inches). the jock was small so his cock was spilling out, he wore a santa hat and candy cane stripe socks to match his apparently too small jockstrap. It was strange he seemed more masculine. I was hard as a rock looking at him... 

Then I noticed that Jake practically humping my leg. I could feel his roughly 7in thick cock through the jock’s fabric. Why wasn’t I stopping him? Something seemed strange but I couldn’t put my finger on it. So I just let Jake hump my leg... It’s a father’s job to pacify his son right? At that point I wasn’t sure...

Ronny sat by Jake. It was strange to see my big jock boy laid down on his younger brother’s crotch nuzzling the boy’s giant uncut tool. I-I think I supposed to find something wrong with this but I couldn’t... hmm?.. All I could think was, my boys were getting along so well.

As expected Pete was next, he came out in a green and black jock, his socks were green to match and he wore elf ears for effect. His dance was wild, bucking his hips and showing off his ass hole to us. We whooped and hollered for more as he gyrated and bent down shaking his ass toward us, the sexy minx, I thought. I haven’t noticed but all my boy’s had really juicy asses... 

By now Jake was sucking Ronny’s balls while I fingered the sissy jock’s ass. As Pete finished his dance he sat on my lap, pulling out my cock and slowly inserting it into his thick and bubbly ass, it went in with no problem as if he was pre-lubed. I don’t know why we haven’t done this before, my son’s are sexy as hell- wait is this right?... My thought was interrupted by Pete’s gasp as he pushed down to take my final couple of inches. Whatever I guess I’m thinking too much.

Finally it was Kenny’s turn he walked out in a red, yellow and green jock, he wore elf shoes and an elf hat. He was so sexy, almost feminine, especially his shapely ass... He was holding something behind his back and when he reached us he pulled out a thick peppermint candy stick. I became ten times harder, I knew Pete could feel it, he moaned as he felt me twitch and grow inside him. 

Kenny licked the thick candy stick, then rubbed it around his crotch. He did a little sexy dance (most likely seen on the internet) and he licked the stick more and called over his brother Jake, he handed him the stick and told him to hold it steady... It was beautiful, the way the red and white sugary stick slowly went into my son’s little ass hole. Then he slowly started to move and I lost it, spurting load after load into Pete’s hole. He moaned as he felt daddy’s hot cum fill his boy hole.

“That was great boys.” I said a little winded from the mind blowing cum. 

“W-what about you daddy?” Kenny said innocently licking the candy that was just in his ass. 

“Yeah,” They all started shouting, goading me to do a show for them. 

“Ok, ok, I will-” 

“Promise?” they said at different times 

“Yes!” I said quickly to shut them up, “But I don’t have any jockstraps left from my days and-” 

“I’ve got an idea.” Ronny said with a devilish grin.

Moments later all my boys were sitting in the living room waiting for me to do a sexy dance for them. 

“Ummm... I don’t know abou-”

“You promised,” Kenny pouted. 

“Yeah you promised.” they started shouting.

“But you guys wore jockstraps.” I said slowly walking out. “Why do I have to wear this?”

I stood in front of my boys with baby blue stockings and garter belt, a matching thong bikini that only held my balls and white heels to top it off, they put me in a short black wig... I looked like one of those fifties house wives. Complete with the hair tie and long blue and white gloves gloves. 

“Well, you said you don’t have any jocks left and the only way we could get the same effect was to dress you up in mom’s old clothes.” Ronny said already stroking himself.

They were all stroking themselves... I suddenly felt sexy. My boys were getting off... looking at me. I let that feeling move me. I have never tried on heels before but for some reason I could move in them... I guess I’m a natural. My heart was racing as I bent over looking at my boys through my legs and slowly went back up... Was I always this hairless I thought as I spread my ass apart. After awhile I couldn’t take it anymore and I fell to my knees and screamed “Fuck Daddy!!!” 

I think this was the first time in their lives I didn’t have to tell them twice. Pete was the first in my paternal-hole, Kenny and Jake were sucking my dick while I was sucking Ronny off. It was just as tasty as I thought it would be. Ronny was so thick and heavy. He made me feel weak in the knees. I really wanted him to fuck me soon. 

Pete was done quickly and soon Jake took his place. The boy was strong I could feel his training with every thrust. But he was done way too quickly... He was a little embarrassed. 

“Stick to being a sissy jock.” Ronny said as he pushed his brother off of me. 

The boy put his rock hard cock head onto my cum lubed ass. The others were watching playing with themselves, waiting for me to get penetrated with the hard anaconda. 

In one fell swoop, he shoved the monster up my cock-hole... Then it hit me! That’s it!! That is what my ass is for; to take big cock. Why had I never realized this? My cock is bigger then everyone except Ronny so I was made to take Ronny’s cock and everyone else was made to take mine. I finally understood.

“Oh! Fuck your daddy’s ass!” I demand “This is your ass!!” I admitted as I pushed back meeting every thrust. 

I saw the other boys in a train, Jake was fucking Pete and he was fucking Kenny. They all looked so adorable.

I could feel Ronny’s dick twinge and I knew what was cumming, “Yeah! Breed your daddy’s cunt!” I screamed.

After that we all collapsed on the floor exhausted. That was the best fucking Xmas I had ever had, I said to myself as I passed out. I hope yours was just as wonderful and gay as ours was ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is the last of my Xmas stories... I will not be writing one this year, because I will be working on Shota World soon. so look forward to that ;)


End file.
